Memories
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Oneshot. In his Final Moments, Tom Riddle remembers the only Woman whom he loved with all his heart, but whom he killed to keep his own life and to kill another… COMPLETE


**_Memories _**

In his Final Moments, Tom Riddle remembers the only Woman whom he loved with all his heart, but whom he killed to keep his own life and to kill another…

**My first Harry Potter FanFic - flaming and criticism accepted, as I know it's not that good, And it would never actually have happened in the books – But please Read and Review anyways!**

"Tom!" it was Cassandra Mayham, His only friend at The Orphanage.

"Cassie." Tom smiled genuinely at her, as she came in step with him.

"Have you heard?" Cassie's eyes were shining, and her happiness was contagious.

"Heard what, Cassie?" Tom asked.

"An old couple came for Gloria Sinestros, and they really like her. Isn't that wonderful? She deserves to be loved again by someone – the way her parents got murdered was absolutely horrendous. The poor girl." Cassie was very sensitive, and she cared about everyone. Tom found that particular trait appealing.

"Yes." He allowed himself a small smile. If Cassie found it particularly delightful, who was _he_ to argue?

43 Years Later: - 

"Tom, Please…" Cassie looked at him, eyes filled with tears. They were sitting on an ornate Table over 7 feet long in the main Hall, and no one was present apart from them.

"Gloria, my name is NOT Tom Riddle. That name belonged to my bastard of a father, and he took it with him to the grave. I am now Lord Voldemort, and all will call me by that name, even you, Cassie!" Voldemort's appearance had hardly changed, except for the fact that he appeared his age.

"But why – why do you do all this? Kill all these people you call _Muggles_, and if you hate them so much, why do you abide with me? Do you not hate me as much as them?" Tears streamed down her Cheeks.

"Because I want you to be my Queen in the new World Order, Cassie.." He cupped her face in his hands.

"But planning to kill that innocent little boy because he is destined to kill you? Please, I beg of you, do not kill him, he-"

Voldemort cut her short. "What I do will affect _No-One_"

"If you love me, you won't." Cassie looked at him, and Voldemort felt a spark of anger in his chest.

"Then what do you suggest, Cassie?" He looked at her.

She stared him straight in the eye "Spare him, or I will kill you."

Voldemort recoiled. How _dare_ she suggest that? Did she not know she only mattered to him, and the only thing he cared about? Did she not take his feelings into consideration?

Drawing himself up, He said, "I would never kill you, Cassie, but if you force my hand, then I will…"

Cassie stood up from her chair so abruptly; it crashed to the floor. "Then kill me, or I swear with all the breath left in my body I will kill you before you even lay a hand on another innocent!"

His heart grew cold, and Voldemort knew what he must do. Pulling out his Wand, He pointed it at her.

_Avada Kedavra!_

Her body fell, but before it could hit the ground, He caught it and cradled it to his chest.

"I an sorry, but there was no other choice." He whispered.

He held her as the first rays of the sun pierced the blinds. Cassandra Mayham was the only one he had ever loved, and he had killed her.

And he didn't even feel anything.

17 Years Later: - 

_Avada Kedavra!_

_Expelliarmus! _

The bang was like a cannon blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Voldemort saw Potter's red jet meet his own spell, saw his Wand fly high, dark against the Sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air towards it's real master who had come to take full possession of it at last. And The Boy Who Lived caught the Wand in his free hand, and green eyes met red eyes as Voldemort fell…

… And as the spell took effect, a face flashed in his mind, of a Woman with fathomless gray eyes and midnight black hair, and he felt a pain so intense it shattered his heart…

…And Voldemort was no more.


End file.
